ELEGY (Overdose)
by DeNok91
Summary: Segalanya tentang KyungSoo. Hanya ada KyungSoo dan JongIn . POSSESIVE JongIn, NAUGHTY KyungSoo (Explicit Scene) / (Kim JongIn & D.O Kyungsoo - KaiSoo - KaiDo. Someone - EXO YAOI FanFiction. MATURE/ Two Shoot /DLDR!.


**ELEGY (overDOse ) **

(07/05/14)

Kim JongIn

Do Kyungsoo

Someone

**Rated** : _Mature for heavy language and explicit scene._

Length : **Two shoot**

**DLDR.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ia menghabiskan setiap detik, setiap menit, pada titik jam, hari, dan tak terasa sudah pada tahun. Berteman debu dijendela kamar yang tak diizinkan tertimbun lama karena akan selalu ada seorang pelayan yang membersihkan. Menjadi tertahan dan bergerak hanya atas kata _'iya'_ yang terucap oleh _dia, _tak pernah lepas bernafas karena lagi-lagi akan ada _dia. _Ia hanya perlu menyadari dasar penting dari keterikatan untuk memperoleh kebahagian utuh dari pada obsesi semu yang hanya sesaat.

_Ia hanya perlu menyadari kebutuhan dari sebuah 'Kepercayaan'._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kebebasan."

Gumaman ringan seolah berarti tak bermakna namun menyembunyikan denotasi kiasan yang sebenarnya. Angan tak sampai yang menjadikannya seorang pemimpi ketika _Kebebasan_ itu tak terjamah karena sang _adiraja_ pengendali hidupnya. Kyungsoo lebih tahu teori kebebasan jika ia di tanya lantaran praktek nyatanya sudah terenggut secara suka rela sejak lama. Kebebasan itu juga terasa sirna ketika iris matanya tak lepas dari _sedan_ merah yang terparkir dihalaman rumah. Prediksi _Limited edition_ tak bisa dipungkiri menilik betapa mengkilap angkuh mobil yang entah dengan _merk_ apapun yang Kyungsoo tak pedulikan.

Kemegahan adalah lambang terkuasa dari sosok yang berdiri gagah disampingnya. Sosok yang telah menenggelamkan fantasi tentang kebebasan—satu-satunya obsesi terbesar yang ingin ia dapatkan dari yang terkasih disamping ia selalu medapatkan penolakan. Tersirat makna lain disana ketika sebuah mobil yang seharusnya _membawa kebebasan_ berubah menjadi _salah satu wujud lain dari sebuah pengekangan _bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak suka?" Raut datar tanpa mimik berarti yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo menggelitik yang terkasih untuk bertanya. Ia heran melihatnya, walaupun reaksi itu bukan yang pertama kali karena setidaknya _kali ini _ia berharap Kyungsoo akan berteriak riang melihat yang berkilau.

"Kenapa kau membelikannya ketika aku tak bisa mengendarainya?" Kyungsoo membalas tanya, ia tahu Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan prianya bukanlah pertanyaan _retoris,_ namun ia tak tertarik untuk menjawab.

Pria itu mengulum senyum simpul, ia tahu itu balasan _sarkasme_. Dan baru ia sadari bahwa harapan untuk melihat senyum cerah dengan kepolosan murni ciri khas Kyungsoo tak kan terwujud. Ini tak akan mudah. Membunuh waktu untuk mempersingkat masa tangan terangkat membelai lembut surai kelam Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa mengendarainya, sayang."

_Harapan semu._

"Tidak." Sangkal Kyungsoo tegas diiringi tepisan ringan untuk menjauhkan tangan dikepalanya. "Kau tak akan membiarkanku tanpa kau didalamnya, Jongin." Kesan dingin dan penekanan pada sebuah nama yang disebut berdampak kerutan dikening pria terkasihnya.

"Kau lupa?. Ini aturannya, Kyung." Balas Jongin sengit.

Kyungsoo menyadari pasti, Jongin tidak suka _deklarasi_ tak langsung yang me_representasikan_ pembangkangan dari ucapannya. Hal yang paling dibenci Jongin tentu saja. Akan tetapi keinginan tertinggi akan kerinduan dunia kebebasan yang lama terbuang semakin membuncah diatas tekad yang ia teguhkan untuk mewujudkan meski itu hanya sesaat, maka Kyungsoo akan lebih mengekspresikan bentuk pembangkangan lain meski itu beresiko. Ia merangkul lengan Jongin, menempelkan tubuhnya bergelayut manja siap melancarkan rayuan. Tidak. Dia akan merajuk _lagi_...

"Jongin... kau tahu?" Suara rendah berdengung sensual. Jongin memperhatikan jari-jari lentik menjalar dengan tekanan halus didadanya sebelum membentuk sebuah pola tak teratur. Setiap gerakan menghantarkan getaran halus bagai bulu menyentuh kulit yang terbungkus kemeja hitamnya. "Enam tahun. Tak sekalipun aku membantahmu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan suara semakin rendah. Mengabaikan rahang kekasihnya yang terkatup keras dan manik pekatnya yang berubah gelap. Jelas bukan hasrat kelelakian penyebabnya. Dengan melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Jongin selagi jari-jari tangan lainnya turun perlahan kebagian perut keras, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh harap. "Hanya—"

"Maksudmu sekarang kau akan membantahku?" Kerutan kening dengan tatapan menusuk Jongin memberi peringatan.

Terasa nyeri bahwa terlalu dini untuk ditolak dan ia belum berbuat apa-apa namun sudah mendapat intimidasi, si mungil memilih tak peduli. "...satu hari saja, eum? Izinkan aku bersama mobil baruku tanpa—ah!." Kyungsoo memekik tanpa kata terselesaikan bersamaan dengan tarikan keras dipinggang beserta tangan mengambang diudara dalam genggaman Jongin. Semua bentuk rengkuhan penuh tekanan dalam tatapan mengerikan diikuti ringisan kecil atas rasa sakit yang tak tampak. Tahu pasti ia telah menyampaikan permintaan terlarang yang dengan nyata telah membangkitkan luapan emosi akan rasa marah, Kyungsoo berusaha tenang dan tersenyum simpul setelah berhasil menguasai diri dalam ketegangan.

"Jong—"

"Tidak ada perdebatan untuk hal itu, Do Kyungsoo. Kita sudah pernah membahasnya." Sela Jongin.

Ia melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya dan merambat pada pipi penuh pria yang telah lama bertahta sebagai malaikat mungil dalam palung hatinya. Malaikat mungil yang memberi warna dan makna dalam mengartikan hidup setelah sebelumnya ia terjerat dalam kegersangan hati yang tersakiti karena terpuruk dalam pengkhianatan kekasih masa lalunya. Pribadi yang hadir dengan kepolosan murni serta keanggunan dan kelincahan yang terbingkai dalam tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, telah menjadi obat penawar baginya.

Akan tetapi fase pengkhianatan dan pesakitan yang terulang untuk kedua kali oleh _sosok yang berbeda_ telah merubah Jongin menjadi seorang yang teramat posesif dan agersif dalam bertindak. Malaikat mungil yang nyatanya menyimpan tipu daya dalam kenaifan adalah sosok lain yang berbeda dalam drama pengkhiatan lain.

_Kyungsoo berkhianat._

Punggung jari itu menyentuh tanpa benar-benar menyentuh dengan gerakan lambat bergerak turun dari pipi menyusuri tulang rahang dan berakhir dibawah dagu, memberi dorongan pelan hingga wajah malaikat mungil lebih terangkat, Kecupan lembut menyapa bibir kenyal merah merekah Kyungsoo untuk sekitar tiga detik. "Jangan terlalu keras mencoba karena hasilnya akan tetap sama, sayang." Jongin tersenyum, mencairkan suasana tegang yang sesaat memberi rasa tak nyaman bagi keduanya.

Kyungsoo memberenggut dengan muka masam. Namun tak sepenuhnya kesal, karena setidaknya ia sudah tahu bahwa menjadi perajuk tak akan pernah berhasil untuk merubah pendirian Jongin mengenai peraturan yang ditetapkan pada dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin di dagu dan pinggangnya. "Bagus. Jangan pernah biarkan aku keluar rumah, dan suatu saat orang-orang mungkin akan terkejut melihatku telah beruban."

Jongin tertawa teredam. Bukan karena kata-kata Kyungsoo tapi lebih pada tingkah pria bermata bulat yang senantiasa tampak menggemaskan ketika sedang marah. "Kau akan menjadi malaikat mungil beruban yang sangat cantik, sayang." Kalimat menggoda Jongin lontarkan untuk membalas sindiran Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan geraman frustasi yang menjadi puncak kekesalan Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tak pernah berkata kau tak boleh keluar rumah, aku hanya mengatakan tidak jika itu tidak bersama denganku." Lanjutnya acuh seolah yang diatakan adalah hal tak berarti.

"Yah, itu kalimat lain dengan arti sama, apa bedanya." Kyungsoo menggerutu dengan gumaman yang tak diperjelas sebelum ia berlalu dengan kaki menghentak-hentak memasuki rumah dan persetan dengan hadiah mobil yang diberikan Jongin.

Disinilah Kyungsoo. Terjatuh dalam cinta, terperangkap dalam sangkar, dan terjebak dalam keegoisan yang sayangnya selalu ia maklumi karena ia sadari itu adalah konsekuensi dari ulahnya yang tak bermoral berlumur dosa.

Mendapat banyak cinta. Dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh keluarga dan teman. Tanpa susah payah harus menarik perhatian, ia selalu mendapat decak kekaguman akan kesempurnaan paras dan gestur yang menarik mata lelaki maupun wanita mengucap pujian padanya, hingga membuatnya menjadi tak biasa ketika seseorang memandangnya sinis tanpa kilatan takjub—membuatnya serakah.

Ia tergoda untuk mendapatkan cinta dari _Kim_ lain yang berani mengacuhkan dirinya, ketika Jongin memperkenalkannya pada seorang yang dipanggil '_hyung'_, tetapi _dia_ mengabaikan senyum serta suara merdu yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan atas rasa sopan. Dan sebuah hinaan yang diucapkan frontal dihadapannya telah menghancurkan harga diri yang tinggi, memicu Kyungsoo untuk menjadi penakluk pada sosok _dia_.

_'__Menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria sangat tidak baik bagi linkungan kita Jongin. Mereka berkata, Itu menjijikkan.'_

Kyungsoo 'membalas' kalimat yang diucapkan dalam tatapan sengit yang diarahkan pada dirinya, dengan menjerat sang _kakak Kim_ kedalam pelukan dusta. Hingga akhirnya ia harus menghadapi kemurkaan Jongin dan mendapat beberapa lebam disekujur tubuh serta menyerahkan kebebasan untuk mendapatkan pengampunan atas perbuatan licik yang akhirnya Jongin ketahui.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin membalas penghinaan itu. Perbuatan khianatnya muncul karena ia tak bisa menerima penyangkalan dari kesempurnaan dirinya yang telah dilakukan si _kakak Kim_.

Hanya dalam hitungan jari selama enam tahun Kyungsoo bisa menikmati kebebasan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut kebebasan, karena setiap kesempatan yang terjadi diluar rumah dengan persetujuan Jongin, tak akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa kehadirannya, akan selalu ada Jongin disamping Kyungsoo. Di waktu yang lebih dominan ia hanya menghabiskan harinya didalam rumah yang semakin hari semakin terasa sesak, dengan berbagai kemewahan dan kebutuhan pribadi yang Jongin berikan untuk menghibur rasa bosan selagi ia menunggunya pulang dari kantor. Ia menjadi seseorang yang tak punya keinginan secara spesifik karena segalanya telah tersedia, akan tetapi Kyungsoo tak pernah terbuai akan kemegahan yang diberikan Jongin karena ia sudah terbiasa dalam kemewahan sejak ia bahkan baru dilahirkan. Segala bentuk barang yang diberikan Jongin tak menghiburnya karena semakin hari ia hanya ingin waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Segalanya semakin sesak dan menghimpit karena sebuah pengkhianatan._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya kau memberi sedikit kebebasan padanya. Maksudku, lihatlah...dia sudah sangat patuh padamu selama enam tahun ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sekalipun keluar rumah tanpamu. Termasuk hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata selagi menunggu Jongin yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen. Dia duduk didepan meja sahabatnya dan memperhatikan tanggapan apa yang kira-kira akan menjadi respon atas nasehat yang untuk kesekian kali ia sarankan. Ini tidak lain karena kekasihnya—Baekhyun, yang juga sahabat Kyungsoo—selalu merengek supaya ia membujuk Jongin untuk melepas Kyungsoo hanya untuk bermain dengan_nya_. Ia tersenyum ketika Jongin mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau benar. Dia sangat patuh karena itu memang sudah seharusnya." Jongin membalas tajam untuk nasehat sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya. Ia kembali menunduk pada dokumen dan menandatangani yang belum selesai.

"Dan kau juga menyebut seharusnya ketika menghujani Kyungsoo dengan pukulan hingga harus dirawat dirumah sakit? Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk disebut pembalasan mengingat kau sudah menyiksanya seperti kesetanan." Mengingatkan kembali pada scene menyakitkan untuk menarik rasa bersalah yang diabaikan Jongin, Chanyeol berlalu mengambil sembarang dokumen yang telah ditandatangani dan membacanya asal. Mengambil pembicaraan ini dengan santai meski perkataannya menyakiti.

"Terntang itu aku tidak bisa menahannya karena apa yang aku lihat, aku sudah menyesalinya dan Kyungsoo sudah memaafkan. Kau sudah tahu itu." Setelah tertegun atas rasa sesal Jongin menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri kapan akan memaafkannya?" Chanyeol melempar dokumen kehadapan Jongin, kesal akan pembicaraan yang selalu berputar-putar dan akan berakhir pada ke keras kepalaan sikap sahabatnya. Tak ada tanggapan dan Chanyeol menambahkan. "Ayolah, Jongin. Ini sudah enam tahun berlalu. Kau masih tak mempercayainya?"

"Karena telah mempercayainya aku menemukan dia berada dalam satu selimut dirumah _hyung_-ku sendiri, Park Chanyeol." Rahang mengeras tangan menggepal mencengkram pena mengingat kenangan yang mati-matian coba dienyahkan,

Chanyeol menarik nafas sebelum membuangnya dengan berat, berdiri dari duduknya dari pada mengikuti pembicaraan yang mengulang jauh masa lalu karena ia pikir usahanya kali ini tak akan berhasil juga. "Aku memang tidak bisa memberi tanggapan bijak mengenai itu, tapi untuk terakhir kalinya aku menyarankan, sebaiknya longgarkan cengkramanmu atau kau benar-benar akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Entah kau yang membuatnya pergi, atau dia sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk pergi. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada Jongin." Chanyeol mengakhiri sembari berlalu dengan bunyi pintu tertutup yang berdebam kecil.

Selagi mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaan, kalimat itu merasuk dan menancapkan akar kegelisahan dan ketakutan akan kemungkinan yang Chanyeol sebutkan meski itu hanya perkiraan kecil karena yang ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya. Hanya pengkhianatan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa ia lepaskan karena segala tentang Kyungsoo telah memberi pengaruh _adiktif_ yang berlebihan pada ruang yang selalu membutuhkannya untuk menjadi pelengkap, hingga ia menahannya, berusaha melupakan dan memaafkan laku curang yang membuatnya gila.

Ini terlalu membingungkan dan ia melampiaskan pada pena yang dilempar pada dinding dan kertas yang menjadi berserakan dilantai. Jongin tak pernah melaluinya dengan mudah jika ia kembali mengingat tentang kamar putih, ranjang, dan tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukan kakaknya dibalik selimut. Hari ini Chanyeol membuatnya semakin sulit untuknya. Sembari melonggarkan simpul dasi ia meraih ponselnya diatas meja dan mencari sebuah nama dalam daftar kontak sebelum menekan layanan memanggil, ia melakukannya setelah melalui pemikiran dalam atas apa yang sudah dan akan dilakukan.

Jongin menyerukan sebuah nama pada seseorang diseberang yang sudah menerima panggilannya.

"Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Desember yang berlalu dengan rasa sesak mengalahkan suhu salju yang membeku, tak cukup mendinginkan luapan amarah yang terkandung dalam setiap inci sel yang menjadi racun, darah mengalir dan lebam kehitaman pada tubuh mungil itu telah menjadi bukti akan kemurkaan setelah ia menyeret telanjang kekasihnya dari pelukan orang lain.

Lebih menyakitkan ketika dia tak mendapat perlawanan dari sikap kasarnya, dan terasa lebih nyeri ketika tak terdengar rintihan sakit ataupun tetesan air mata ditengah penyiksaannya berlangsung. Ia tahu kekasih mungilnya menahan semua rasa sakit itu.

Ia pun tak meminta alasan atas pengkhianatan itu, karena takut akan kenyataan bahwa kekurangan yang mungkin tak bisa disempurnakan yang membuat dia berpaling darinya.

_Keserakahan yang menjadi 'awal'—._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

Hope you like it,, and~

Thank You~ ^_^

**DeNok.**

(06/06/14)


End file.
